darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Horizon
Hell's Horizon is a novel written by Darren Shan, first published in 2000, with a modified version re-published in March 2009, with significant changes made by the author. It is the second book in Shan's The City trilogy, being preceded by Procession of the Dead and followed by City of Snakes. Shan published the book under a new pen name D.B Shan, instead of his other pen name Darren Shan, to prevent children from reading the book, as it is intended for adult audiences, unlike most of Shan's previous works. The story runs parallel to its predecessor, Procession of the Dead. Plot The plot of Hell's Horizon concerns the main protagonist, Al Jeery, who works as a guard in party central, home of the powerful and influential Cardinal, in an unnamed city. The Cardinal hires him to investigate the murder of a woman, but Jeery discovers that the woman is in fact his girlfriend. His investigation leads him into a bizarre mystery where he encounters the mysterious assassin Paucar Wami. Characters *'Albert "Al" Jeery '- An African American member of the Troops, The Cardinal's personal army. In the novel he was ordered to investigate the suspicious death of his girlfriend Nicola Hornyak when he took up a fellow Troop's shift at the Fridge where Vincent and him discovered Nic's corpse. *'Bill Casey '- A friend of Al, who works as a cop. While acting as a rather fatherly figure and confidant to Al, he was revealed to be the mastermind behind the murders of Al's girlfriend and ex-wife. Bill is also a bibliophile, collecting scores of rare first editions and mystery novels. *'Paucar Wami '- An elite assassin who works under The Cardinal. He was the first prime suspect of murdering Nicola, but was later proven not guilty. Later he aided Al in catching the murderers. He was also revealed to be Al's father. *'Priscilla Perdue '- A prostitue and friend of Nic. She introduced Nic to prostitution and during the course of the novel she aided Al in his investigation. However, near the end of the novel she was revealed to be the one assisting Valerie to murder Nic and the murderer of Ellen. *'Nicola "Nic" Hornyak '- Girlfriend of Al and whose death drew Al into the investigation. Initially she was potrayed to be a "good girl", but as Al's investigation advanced he discovered that Nic was actually into abusing drugs and prostitution. She was also apparently interested in the more demonic aspect of the Incan culture, once pretending to have a "demon lover", Allegro Jinks who masqueraded as Paucar Wami. *'Nicholas "Nick" Hornyak '- Older brother of Nic, a homosexual and rather effeminate man who appeared in the Skylight at the night of Nic's murder. However, later he was revealed to be having a date there only. *'Ellen Fraser '- Ex-wife of Al, a bold and mature woman who worked in a law firm. She assisted Al in investigating Rudi Ziegler by pretending to be a customer of the mystic. Like Nic, she was later killed as a sacrifrice. *'Ferdinand Dorak'- Better known as The Cardinal, he is the notorious, well-known crime lord of the city. He ordered Al to investigate Nic's death, hating the fact that such gruesome murder would occur under his watch. Occasionally Al conversed with him about the murder and Al once suspected him to be the one ordering Nic's death, but later was revealed to be also manipulated by the villacs. *'Rudi Ziegler '- A mystic who specifically worked with Incan "spirits". Initially Nic paid visits to him, having interests in what he was capable of, but later stopped when he claimed he wouldn't work with demons Nic asked about. He was later killed by Valerie as well. *'Valerie Thomas '- A hefty maid who worked in the Skylight. Al once questioned her about the scene of the murder. In later chapter she was revealed to be Nic's murderer. Category:The City Books